iGo to the Future
by SoonToBeActress
Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future. Multi-chapter story.
1. Dinner with the Bensons

Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future.

Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. I do own Mariah.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dinner with the Bensons

Spencer was in the kitchen making dinner as usual, while Carly was flipping through the channels on the TV furiously.

"Stupid, Mariah!" She yelled, pushing the buttons on the remote as hard as she could.

"Carly!" Spencer called to her. "Calm down, you're going to break the remote."

"Blech!" She yelled back while settling at a channel. Mariah was Freddie's new girlfriend (Sam liked to say only) who didn't like Carly.

"What are you making for dinner anyway?" Carly asked Spencer.

"I have know idea," he said.

Carly smiled at her brother. "What do you mean you have no idea?"

"I'm not sure how to pronounce it. I think it's in French. I got the recipe out of a cookbook. It's some weird chicken thing," he said looking at the cookbook and stirring something in a pot simultaneously.

"Great, we're eating some weird chicken thing," Carly said sarcastically.

Spencer took rolls out of the oven and put them on the cook top. He took out a small plate from one of the cabinets and put the rolls on them. Then he placed them on the table in the middle.

"When is Freddie and his mom coming over for dinner?" Carly asked, not mentioning Freddie's girlfriend. Mrs. Benson pretty much invited herself to dinner, she wanted to introduce them to Freddie's girlfriend. Even though Carly already met her.

"At 7:00, and it's 6:52! Shoot!" Spencer finished making the food and had five plates with food on it on the island counter. He ran to his room to change.

Carly turned off the TV and went upstairs to her room to change as well. She smiled as she walked in her room because of it beautifulness. It had just been redone after Spencer set fire to it. She went to her closet and pulled out a nice top and skirt. She brushed her hair and spruced up her make-up.

"Carly!" She heard Spencer yell. "The Bensons are here!"

"Coming!" She yelled back. She took one last look in her mirror and ran downstairs.

Freddie, his mom, and his girlfriend were sitting at their table while Spencer was getting their food.

He was setting their plates on the table. "Enjoy," he said while setting his own and Carly's plate down.

Carly walked downstairs and said, "Hey Freddie, Mrs. Benson, Mariah."

"Hey," Freddie said cheerily.

"Hello, Carly," said Mrs. Benson in her usual bossy tone. "Have you met Mariah?"

"Yes, I have," Carly said while sitting down.

"What is this we're eating, Spencer?" Mrs. Benson said.

Carly looked over at Spencer who looked scared. Spencer said quietly, "Polly la bouquet?"

"Do you mean Poulet à la Basquaise?" Mrs. Benson asked slowly as if Spencer was a child.

Spencer nodded. After Mrs. Benson took a bite she said, "Well, it's delicious!"

After a dinner of Mrs. Benson going on and on about how great Mariah is, Carly and Freddie went up to the studio so Freddie could show her something.

"What do you want to show me so bad?" She asked.

"Ok, don't be mad but I'm using the studio to build something. If it's okay with you and Spencer," he said.

"It depends what it is."

Freddie opened the door to the studio and said, "It's a time machine!"

It looked like a pile of junk to Carly. "That's a time machine?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah! So can I build it here?"

"Sure, why not," Carly said.

At that moment, Mariah came into the room. "Hey Freddie, do you think I can talk to Carly alone about…girl stuff?"

"Sure, ok," he said, leaving.

When he was gone Mariah's face turned mean. "Ok, Carly. Stop flirting with Freddie."

Carly laughed. "I wasn't flirting with him, we're just friends. He was showing me his time machi-"

"Time machine, yeah I know," Mariah interrupted. "I don't care about it. Just don't hang around Freddie as much, ok?"

"You can't tell me what to-" Carly started, but Mariah left.

Carly sighed. "You really know how to pick em', Freddie," she said to herself quietly.

* * *

End of chapter 1! Please review!


	2. Forced away from Freddie

Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future.

Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. I do own Mariah.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Forced away from Freddie

"So then, I punched him in the face and knocked two of his teeth out," Sam was telling Carly by their lockers at school. "Now his family is suing me."

"Sam!" Carly scolded her best friend. "What are you and your mom going to do? Nevel is like, super rich!"

"So? I had a good reason to punch him," Sam said, taking some beef jerky out of her locker.

"Really?" Carly asked. "What is it?"

"He threatened me," Sam said. "He told me if I didn't sign our website over to him he would put a picture of me rubbing lotion on my mom's feet on his website."

"Yeah but-" Carly started but stopped because Freddie and Mariah walked up to them, hand in hand.

"Hello, ladies," Freddie said.

"Hey," Carly said.

"Whatever," Sam said. Carly nudged her, a gesture telling her to be polite.

"So I was wondering if-" Freddie was saying to Carly.

Mariah interrupted him saying, "Freddie, we have to go. My mom wants you to have dinner with us."

"Oh, ok. Well bye!" Freddie said to his two friends while being pulled by Mariah.

"Rehearsal tomorrow, Freddie!" Carly yelled.

"I know!" He yelled back.

* * *

**Three days later**

Carly had barely seen Freddie in a couple of days. She only saw him at school, during iCarly (he didn't come to the rehearsals anymore), and when he came over to work on his time machine.

Unfortunately, that time was shortened by Mariah as much as possible. Every time Carly got near Freddie, Mariah would pull him away or make up an excuse that they had to go.

It was a Saturday, and Carly was going to go talk to Freddie about Mariah. She went to knock on his door but before she could, it opened. Freddie and Mariah were standing in front of them.

"Carly. Hey," Freddie said, surprised.

"Hey, Freddie. I was just coming over to talk to you, but I can see your busy so-"

"No! You don't have to go! Mariah and I were just going to go to the Groovy Smoothie. You want to come?"

"No, I don't want to intrude on a date," Carly said.

"Come on Freddie, let's go," Mariah said, pulling Freddie by the arm.

"I'll see you later, Carly!" Freddie yelled to her.

Carly said nothing and walked in her apartment. They had to do iCarly that night, she hoped that's what he meant by later.

* * *

**Later that night**

Carly and Sam were in the iCarly studio, freaking out because Freddie wasn't there.

"Where the heck is he?" Sam yelled. "That stupid nub."

"Calm down, he'll be here," Carly said confidently.

"No he won't! He's with his stupid girlfriend!" Sam yelled.

"Help me set up the camera!" Carly yelled, running to Freddie's equipment.

They played around with it for a while, hitting buttons and switches.

"How do you do this?" Carly asked, frustrated.

"How should I know? I'm not a nerd!" Sam yelled.

Finally, they got it to work.

"Who's going to hold the camera?" Sam asked.

"No one, it's just going to be the B-cam," Carly told her. "Go stand in front of it while I get this started."

Sam listened to her and stood in front of the camera.

"In five, four, three, two," Carly said and turning on the camera.

"I'm Sam!" Sam said. Carly was still by the camera.

"I'm Sam!" Sam said, annoyed.

"And I'm Carly!"

"This is iCarly! Hopefully!" Sam said.

* * *

**After the web cast**

Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch in Carly's apartment. They both hadn't said much to each other. The web cast…was not it's best. There wasn't cool effects or videos or music or really anything but their jokes.

"How could he do that to us?" Sam asked.

"Just drop it, Sam," Carly said. "Obviously, Freddie's changed. We're just going to have to deal with it."

Carly got up and went upstairs. Sam got up and left. On her way out she ran into Freddie and Mariah, who were laughing uncontrollably.

Sam was giving Freddie a dirty look.

"Hey, Sam. What's up with you?" Freddie asked.

"What's up with me? What's _wrong_ with you?" Sam asked, walking away from them.

"Just taking their usual bad attitude out for a ride, aren't we, Sam?" Freddie rudely said.

"At least I stick to commitments," she said.

"What are you-" Freddie asked to no one, because Sam was gone.

* * *

End of chapter 2! Please give me your opinions! Flames are welcome (not loved, but welcome).


	3. Thinking and a confrontation

Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future.

Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. Unfortunately, I do own Mariah.

Ages (I decided to say the ages because of future chapters. I'm pretty sure that these ages are the same in the actual show.)

Carly - 16

Sam - 16

Freddie - 16

Spencer - 28 (I read somewhere online that he's 28)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Thinking and a confrontation

**In Carly's bedroom**

Carly was laying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. It was 7:30am on a Sunday morning. Why was she up so early on a weekend? She didn't sleep much that night anyway, so why did it matter? She slept for maybe two hours. If not, three.

She was confused. She had been upset throughout the whole night, but she didn't cry. Not one tear had shed from her eye. Maybe she was just in shock.

She felt selfish. Sam had left because she yelled at her. Carly kept saying to herself, "It's all Freddie's fault!" Thinking that made her feel even more selfish.

She also felt hurt. Did iCarly mean anything to Freddie anymore? Was Mariah his life? She wanted to talk to him. She _needed_ to talk to him.

It was too early, though. He probably was still sleeping after his big night out with Mariah. She got up and decided to go to the iCarly studio, thinking it could cheer her up.

* * *

**In Sam's bedroom**

Weirdly enough, Sam was doing the exact same thing Carly was moments ago. She was lying in bed, just thinking and staring at the ceiling. She had gotten sleep, though. She went to bed right after she got home, skipping dinner (Well, whatever her mom made which is not exactly a dinner).

Sam was in denial. She wasn't eating and was up so early because she was upset, but she didn't want to believe it. _I'm just sick_. Sam thought. _That's why I'm not acting like myself_.

She know that wasn't the real reason though. She knew she was disappointed in Freddie. _Sam _was actually disappointed in _Freddie_. It always seemed like it would be the opposite.

Sam wasn't the type to have emotional feelings. She always denied them. The only emotion she was okay with feeling was anger and sometimes joy.

She felt better when she saw her cat, Frothy, jump up on her bed. Frothy was rabid and crazy, but not to Sam. Sam pet the cat gently. She had one thought in her head before she fell back asleep. It was, _Stupid Freddie_.

* * *

**Carly's apartment**

Carly was walking slowly up to the third floor in her apartment. She wanted to watch videos online and hopefully fall back asleep.

Instead of seeing an empty room, she saw Freddie who was working on his time machine.

Carly opened the door with a frown on her face, hoping Freddie would get the message.

He glanced at her and simply said, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him with a rude tone.

"Working on my time machine."

"Not anymore," Carly yelled. "Get out!"

Freddie looked at her with a bewildered expression. "You said I could work on it here."

"I don't care what I said!" Carly yelled louder. "If you're not going to act like my friend then get out!"

"Why are you so mad?" Freddie asked. "What did I do?"

Carly's mouth dropped. "You don't even know? Where were you last night? Remember, iCarly?"

"Oh, right," Freddie said going back to his machine. "Yeah I knew I missed the show. I figured that you could handle it. You and Sam are smart."

"But neither one of us are a tech wiz!" Carly yelled.

Freddie put down his tools and turned to Carly. His face was serious. "Don't you think maybe it's time to give up iCarly?"

"What?"

"iCarly had it's run, but don't you think we're too old for it now. Some of the things we do on the show are childish," he said.

"Childish?" She asked, shocked. "Look who's talking, Mr. time machine!"

"Now you're going to call me names?" He yelled.

"I guess I am!" She yelled back.

His eyes were filled with fury. He turned away from her. He just stood there, not moving at all.

"What happened to my best friend, Freddie?" She asked him. "Is the reason why you're ditching iCarly because of Mariah? You don't need me anymore because you have a new girl to be obsessed with, so you just ditch me? Are you and her going to make an iMariah?"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

She was taken aback. "Nerd!" She yelled.

"Prissy!"

"Geek!"

"Baby!"

"Mama's boy!"

Carly bumped into Freddie's time machine while they were throwing names back and forth at each other.

"Selfish!"

"Obsessed with Mariah!"

"Prep!"

Carly was about to say something else to him but she noticed the change in their location. Weren't they just in Carly's apartment?

They were in a room that looked burned down. It was completely black. The only light was from the windows.

The basic structure of the room resembled the third floor in Carly's apartment. The door, windows, and elevator were in the same places of Carly's apartment.

Carly and Freddie were both scanning the room, their argument forgotten.

"Freddie?" Carly beckoned to him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Where are we?" She asked.

He shrugged. They walked to the door and went down the stairs. They found themselves on another floor that also resembled Carly's second floor. It was burned down as well. They walked down more stairs and found themselves on another floor. It also looked like Carly's apartment.

Carly felt the need to cry, but she was too confused. Her apartment was fine a mere five minutes ago.

They didn't find anymore stairs, so they walked to the door and found themselves in a hallway in their apartment building.

Everything looked old and beaten up. It looked like no one had been living there for a long time. They continued walking, passing by Freddie's apartment. They walked downstairs and saw construction workers in the main lobby.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?" One of them asked Carly and Freddie.

Carly and Freddie looked at each other. Carly told the man, "Um…we live in this building."

The man looked over at another worker and they laughed (wheezing). "Nobody has lived in this building for over five years."

Carly and Freddie's mouths dropped. What was he talking about?

"What's the date today?" Freddie asked.

"May, 18th 2020," said the man.

That was when Carly nearly fainted.

* * *

End of chapter 3! It was a bit longer. Just a bit, though. I promise the chapters will get longer! Please review!


	4. Finding future Freddie

Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future.

Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. I do own Mariah.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. To clarify a question by one of the reviewers, their original time was 2010.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Finding future Freddie

Carly and Freddie both didn't say a word. They just stood there staring at the construction worker with their jaws dropped.

The construction worker was the first to speak, "Um, are you kids alright?" He asked.

"What? Oh yeah, we're fine," Carly said hoarsely.

"It looks like you saw a ghost or something," the man said.

"Not exactly," Freddie said with a little squeak.

The construction worker looked confused. "Anyway, what were you kids saying about living in this building?"

Carly and Freddie looked at each other, both unsure of what to say.

Carly stuttered quickly, "W-we meant we _used _to live in this building. We just w-wanted to come see it again. We haven't been here in such a long time."

"Oh, well you're not supposed to be up there. We're about to tear this place down. The property has been bought. It's going to be a bank."

"No! They can't do that!" Freddie yelled. He regretted what he said after the workers gave him weird looks.

"Sorry, kid. We're just being paid to do it. You kids should get out of here." He was shoving them out of the building, but not in a mean way.

"Wait!" Carly said before the man went back inside.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a phone book we could use?" Carly asked. Freddie furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sure, there's a couple in the back of my truck." He went to fetch it.

When he left, Freddie asked, "Why do we need a phone book?"

"To find the future you," she told him. "If you can build a time machine at 16, imagine what you could do at 26."

"So you're saying that my time machine worked?" He asked.

"Obviously. How else would we be in the future?"

The man returned. He handed them a small phone book. "Here. You can keep it. I've got plenty more."

"Thanks," Carly and Freddie both said. The man left and they went to a pay phone.

"Thank God they still have pay phones in the future," Carly said. "Do you have 75 cents?"

"Yeah," Freddie said, handing her the money.

"Ok, Benson, Benson, here! Benson, Freddie." Carly quickly dialed the number. It rang and rang and rang.

"Am I answering?" Freddie asked.

"No, it went to machine," she said.

_Hi, you've reached the Benson residence. Sorry we can't come to phone right now. Please leave a message. Thanks._

Carly hung up the phone before it beeped. She felt a little flustered after hearing older Freddie's voice. It sounded quite sexy to her.

"We'll just have to go to your house, then," Carly said. "Where do you live?"

She looked in the phone book. "1224, Baker street. Baker street! Freddie, that's where all of the rich people live!"

"No way! I'm rich in the future! Sweet!" Freddie yelled.

She grabbed his mouth and shushed him. "We don't want people know we're from the past, do we?"

"Sorry."

She let go of him and said, "How are we going to get there? Baker street is all the way across town."

"We'll take a bus," Freddie said pointing at something that looked like a bus.

"That's a bus?" Carly asked.

"In the future, it is."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bus. A sign said, $1.45.

Freddie pulled out his wallet and took out the money. He gave it to the driver and walked inside, still holding Carly's hand.

They sat in a seat close to the front. People stared at them like they were aliens.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Carly whispered.

"Maybe it's the way we're dressed. We seem to have outdated clothing."

The people on the bus all had similar looking clothing. It wasn't that much of a change, but it still was.

They sat there quietly and tried to hide their faces. People stopped staring after a while.

_We must look like people from the 90's to them_. Carly thought.

When they arrived at Baker street, Carly and Freddie got off. They didn't really want to be on the bus any longer. They were okay with walking.

"What's the address?" Freddie asked.

"1224."

They walked down the street, keeping their eyes peeled for the address. It was a nice neighborhood. Kids were playing outside and riding their bikes. The houses didn't look very different then the ones back in the past.

They didn't say anything to each other, but it didn't feel awkward. They were more scared and confused then anything. They were walking side by side, but Freddie was slightly ahead. Carly could tell he was anxious. She know she would be if she saw her future self.

It started to rain, and Freddie was now running with Carly running behind him. They both had put hoods over their head (they were both wearing jackets).

Carly felt silly because she was still in her pajamas. It was a good thing she put a jacket on though. Freddie was dressed though, and he had tennis shoes on. Carly just had slippers.

Freddie stopped in front of a house and said, "This is the one."

"Are you sure?" Carly asked, now soaked.

The address said 1224. It must've been the one. Freddie didn't move. He just stood there.

"Are we going to go or are we just going to stand here?" Carly asked.

"Sorry, I'm just," he swallowed "nervous."

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure you'll understand." Carly laughed a little at that sentence.

They started toward the house slowly. Freddie was shaking. Carly grabbed his hand comfortingly. Even though they had a fight earlier, they were still friends. Freddie squeezed her hand back.

They were on the porch, Carly leaned over to ring the doorbell.

A couple seconds later, someone opened the door. It was a tall and handsome man. He had short, brown hair and glasses. He had a slim figure but seemed fit.

The man must've been Freddie. Carly knew it.

The man looked shocked and asked, "Who are you?"

Freddie spoke with a confident voice, "You, from the past."

The man's confused look faded and then asked us, "Won't you come in?"

Freddie nodded and pulled Carly inside. The house was nice and smelled nice. There was a woman who had a bag and a vacuum in her arm.

Future Freddie turned to the woman, "Here you are, Georgia." He handed her some money. She smiled and went out the front door.

Carly and Freddie both looked at him. "Maid," he said.

They both nodded.

"Here, take a seat on the couch," future Freddie said. They both sat on the couch and so did he.

"Okay, explain to me how this happened," he said.

"I built a time machine," Freddie said.

"And you came to me because you think I can help?"

Freddie nodded.

"Can you?" Carly asked.

He smiled. "I think I can."

* * *

End of chapter 4! Who would've thought Freddie would be rich in the future? Please read and review!


	5. Charlotte, Dylan, Samantha, and CARLY?

Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future.

Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. I do own Mariah.

A/N: Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. It puts a wonderful smile on my face. :)

* * *

Chapter 5 - Charlotte, Dylan, Samantha, and CARLY?

Carly was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and watching the Freddies discuss making another time machine.

That was the ultimate decision. They were going to build another time machine, one that worked properly. Freddie told his future self what he did to make it, and his future self hopefully knew where the flaws were.

Carly couldn't help but stare at future Freddie. He was so handsome. Carly never knew Freddie would be. Carly always thought that Freddie was good-looking but not _this _good-looking.

As the two men left the room to go start on the time machine. Carly helped herself to the TV (future Freddie said it was alright if she helped herself to anything).

She turned to all of her favorite channels. The shows were so different then the ones from the past. It fascinated her. She flipped to the news channel. Everything seemed to be so, at peace in the future. She loved it.

She turned the TV off after getting bored. After turning it off, a child walked in the room. It was a little girl. Probably around the age of 3 years old.

"Hi," said the little girl.

"Uh, hi," Carly said unsurely. "Who are you?"

"I'm Charlotte," she told her and went to sit on the couch with her.

"Hi, Charlotte. What are you doing here?" Carly asked in the nicest tone possible.

"I live here, silly," she said while reaching into the couch for something. She pulled out a doll. "My secret stash," she told Carly. "What's your name?"

"Um, Carly," Carly told Charlotte. "What did you mean you live here? Is Freddie your father?"

She nodded and then said, "You have the same name as my mommy."

Carly eyes bulged. "Who's your mommy?"

The girl didn't say anything else. Instead she got off the couch and ran out of the room giggling.

Carly sat there, confused. _You have the same name as my mommy_. It kept repeating in her head.

The two Freddies appeared in the room. They were both laughing. _Probably a nerd joke_. Carly thought.

"Did you figure it out?" Carly asked.

"Yes," said the future Freddie. "But it might take a couple days to make it. You two will just have to stay here with us."

"Who's us?" Freddie asked.

"My kids, wife, and I," future Freddie said.

"You're married? I mean, I'm married?" Freddie asked while smiling brightly. "No way!"

"Who is it?" Carly asked.

"You'll find out when she gets home," he said.

"Is one of your kids named Charlotte?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She came in here and talked to me. Then she took a doll out of the couch and ran off."

Future Freddie chuckled. "She's a sneaky one."

Three kids walked in the room. There was Charlotte, a boy, and another girl.

"These are my kids," future Freddie said to them. "This is Charlotte, Dylan, and-"

"Samantha?" Carly interrupted.

Future Freddie looked at Carly, confused. "How did you know that?"

"I just, knew," she said, blushing. "I think you need to tell us who your wife is."

"I told you that you'll find out when she comes home," he said.

"But I want to know," Freddie said.

"Be patient. You'll find out soon enough. Let's discuss sleeping arrangements," he said. "We have one guest bedroom and four other bedrooms taken by the kids and I."

"I could bunk with one of the girls," Carly said. "If they don't mind."

"You could bunk with Samantha, she's four," said future Freddie. "And Freddie, you could take the guest bedroom."

"Cool," said Freddie. Freddie had a look of curiosity frozen on his face. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked his future self.

"Sure, what?"

"How did you become so rich?" Freddie asked.

The future Freddie laughed a little. "I'm an inventor."

Freddie's face lightened up. "Cool! What do you invent?"

"Household products, toys, electronics, and other stuff like that," he told him.

Carly sat there smiling as the two men went on in there conversation. Carly hadn't seen Freddie this happy around her in such a long time.

Charlotte pulled on Carly's arm. "Come play with us? We're going to play ninjas."

Carly nodded and was pulled by the little girl upstairs to a bedroom. It was painted pink with purple flowers. It had tons of toys and stuffed animals all around the room.

Dylan and Samantha were both in there as well. Charlotte went over to her siblings and said, "She said she would play with us."

"How do you play ninjas?" Carly asked.

Dylan spoke up, "All you have to do is hide from the ninja. There's one ninja picked each round. The first two people that are found lose, while the remaining one wins."

Carly was shocked at all of the words he was saying. He looked so young yet he talked so sophisticated.

"How old are you?" She asked him.

"I just turned six," he said. "Now lets play!"

Carly played with the three children for a while. The game was pretty much hide and seek but three people hid and there was a ninja.

Everyone had a turn. Even Carly was the ninja at one point. Charlotte was always the one to win. She was the smallest and could crawl into small places. The time that Charlotte was the ninja, Dylan won because he cheated by hiding in the bathroom.

After spending time with all of the kids, Carly started to see their personalities. Charlotte was sneaky but sweet. Samantha was loud and uncontrollable, but also very nice. Dylan was smart, but also very open. Carly thought it was nice being with them. She never had little siblings or any normal cousins.

They were all great kids. She got along with them so well and easily.

After about an hour, the kids were tired of ninjas. Carly was getting into it.

"C'mon! One more round?" she asked them. They all groaned in disagreement.

She smiled and said, "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat."

It was now 7:30. Future Freddie's wife must've been home by then. Carly was desperate to see if her hunch was correct, and she was also hungry and hoping for dinner.

Charlotte held her hand as they walked downstairs. Dylan and Samantha fought each other for the lead.

Carly smelt something good while halfway down the stairs. She peeked her head into the dining room while walking down the stairs. The two Freddies were at the table eating.

As they reached the dining room, Carly noticed that five other plates were already set out on the table. They must've been for them. Carly also noticed a cook in the kitchen.

"Hello, Carly," Future Freddie said. "Come sit down and have some spaghetti."

Carly took a seat between Charlotte (who was still holding her hand) and Dylan.

"Where's your wife?" Carly asked while picking up a fork.

"She's running a bit late from work. She should be home any minute now," Future Freddie said.

"What does she do?" Carly asked.

"She's a teacher at a night school," he told her. Carly nodded and started to eat. The spaghetti was absolutely amazing in her opinion. The best spaghetti she had ever had.

"Is it good?" The cook asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads and moaned in agreement, obviously meaning yes.

"Harriet's the best cook ever," Future Freddie said. "She's been working for me for about a year now. We usually never keep cooks that long."

"Why?" Carly asked.

"We like to see what others have to offer," he said.

Carly looked over at the kids. They were eating so properly. Carly asked future Freddie, "Why do the kids eat so properly and talk so well when they're just little kids?"

"They go to a private school where they get the best education possible and they're taught manners," he told her. "Why do you ask so many questions?" He laughed a little.

"I'm just curious. I like to know about my best friend's life," Carly said taking another bite of spaghetti.

Both the Freddies smiled. One of them blushed.

After they ate their wonderful meal, Harriet brought out dessert. It was a strawberry cake.

"Wow, this looks really good, Harriet," said the future Freddie. She smiled and walked back to the kitchen to clean up.

When everyone was just about to dig in the cake, a woman walked in the door. She had dark brown, long hair. She was tall and slim. Future Freddie got up to greet her. So did the kids.

Carly also stood up. She was nervous. This was the moment she was waiting for. She was going to see who her best friend had married.

Carly noticed Freddie also stood up. They watched as future Freddie kissed his wife and the kids hugged her. Future Freddie whispered something in her ear and she looked over at Carly and Freddie. Her face looked shocked, but it seemed as though she understood.

She slowly made her way over to Carly and Freddie. She was very pretty. She didn't wear a ton of makeup, she only wore a little. It only complimented her natural beauty.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Freddie's wife."

"Hi," Carly and Freddie both said.

Future Freddie came over to them and said, "My wife is Carly Shay. You, Carly." He was staring at Carly as he said it.

Carly swore she heard Freddie gasp, and he didn't let out another breath.

* * *

End of chapter 5! I loved writing this chapter, especially the kids. Please read and review! I need your love (or not love)! :) There will be at least three more chapters. Maybe four.


	6. Life in the Future

Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future.

Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Spencer

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Ok, I will. I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. There. Happy? Bleh.

A/N: Wow, I think it was 24 reviewers for last chapter? That's awesome! Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Life in the Future

Carly and Freddie both stood there. Arms tightly at their sides, and not moving any part of their body. They both just stared at the wall in front of them and didn't say a word. Everyone around them watched, some of them confused and others concerned.

Carly didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she should be happy or upset. She didn't know whether she should cry of sadness or joy. She wasn't sure what reaction she should have, she wanted to have the same as Freddie. That way it wouldn't be awkward between them.

Carly stopped spacing out and turned to Freddie. He was still staring at the wall in front of him, obviously scared to say a word. He was probably more surprised then she was, since she sort of knew it was coming.

"Hi, mommy!" Charlotte yelled, running into her mother's arms. Samantha and Dylan followed.

Carly smiled as she saw the family. That was going to be her someday, and she admitted to herself that she liked what she saw. She was happy that Freddie was going to be her husband. She was happy she was going to have three wonderful children. She was happy she was going to live in a nice house and have a good job.

Carly didn't say this out loud of course, since she still didn't know what Freddie's take on this situation was.

"It's nice to meet you," Carly said to her future self. The future Carly smiled and said back to her, "You as well."

"So, um, we should get back to the time machine," Freddie said to his future self. Future Freddie nodded, and they left the room together. Carly was shocked. She thought Freddie would be jumping up and down with joy. She thought she was his dream girl. Or was that now Mariah?

Carly looked to her future self. Future Carly said, "Don't worry. He'll come around eventually." She wasn't concerned about the fact that her husband was ignoring her. Wasn't she afraid the future was going to be altered?

The future Carly took her kids and went to the dining room to eat. Carly didn't feel hungry anymore, so she sat on the couch in the living room and sighed. She watched as her future self and kids ate and laughed.

"Why don't you come and join us?" Future Carly asked Carly. Carly stood and went to the table with them. She had already finished her food before future Carly got home.

"I'm already finished with my food," Carly said.

"That's fine, you can sit and talk with us," said future Carly. Carly nodded. Future Carly was staring at her.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Why are you so shy around your own self?" She asked.

Carly just shrugged and said, "It's just weird. I didn't really want to know my future until it actually came. Now, there's no surprises anymore. Couldn't this alter the future?"

Future Carly didn't look concerned. She continued to eat her dinner. The kids finished and brought their plates to the kitchen, and they each cleared them.

"Why are they cleaning the plates when there's a maid?" Carly asked her future self.

"We taught them discipline," she responded. "Just like we were taught."

Carly felt uncomfortable discussing what her and her future husband were going to do. She felt like her life had already been planned out for her. She wanted to go home, to Spencer, and…Sam!

"What happened to Sam?" Carly suddenly asked. She desperately hoped she didn't end up jail again or turned out as a serial killer.

"She has a job and a family, just like you will," future Carly said.

"So she married?" Carly asked excitingly. "Who is it?"

"I don't think I should tell you," future Carly said.

"Why?"

"It might shock you. It might be a little much for one day."

"I promise I can handle it, just tell me!"

Future Carly stood and grabbed Carly's hand, pulling her to another room. She pulled her to an office/den. She shut the door and gestured for Carly to sit in one of the chairs and she did the same.

Future Carly took a breath and then said, "Sam is married to Spencer."

Carly's jaw dropped, and her eye's widened. "Really?" She asked quietly.

Future Carly nodded. Carly had thoughts racing through her head. Sam and Spencer were twelve whole years apart! If Sam was 26, then Spencer was 38!

"So, you mean, they had kids and stuff?" Carly asked.

Future Carly nodded once more.

"But, that means they had to, do the things that are required to have children," Carly said, embarrassed.

"That's what generally happens when a couple want to have kids," future Carly said with a smirk on her face.

Images started to appear in Carly's head. She quickly shook them away. She asked her future self, "What was your reaction when you first found out they were dating? How old were they when they were dating? How old were they when they got married? How old were they when they had kids?"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down," she told Carly as she took a breath and answered. "I was confused when I first found out, and I little disturbed because of how unordinary it was. But, I got over it and realized that Sam and Spencer aren't ordinary people. They're both crazy in many ways. Sam was 18 when they first started dating. She was 21 when they were married, and 23 when they had they first kid, Catherine, and 24 when they had their second, Cody."

Carly felt flushed, yet her face was pale. Future Carly smiled and said, "I know, it's a lot to take in in one day."

Carly's voice came out hoarsely when she asked, "When did you and Freddie start to date? How old were you?" Carly was staring at her feet when she asked this.

"We were 17. We got married when we were 20. We had Dylan when we were 21, Samantha when we were 22, and Charlotte when we were 23."

"How long does his and Mariah's relationship last?" Carly leaned in as she asked.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be over in a week or so," future Carly said.

Carly let out a big breath of air, relieved. _Why do I care so much? Freddie and I are just friends, anyway. But, we won't be. In the future…_

"Any other questions?" Future Carly asked.

"Just one; what should I call you for now on? If I call you Carly, I'll confuse myself, and I don't really want to say Mrs. Benson. Freddie's mom creeps me out."

Future Carly thought for a moment. "Just call me Lee. Because of Car_ly_," she said.

Carly nodded. "That could work," Carly paused, then said, "Lee." They both smiled.

* * *

"This will be your bed," Samantha told Carly. She had a bunk bed in her room and she pointed to the bottom bunk.

"Thanks," Carly said. She wished she had a change of clothes or could take a shower. She was still in her pajamas from the night before.

It was 10:30, and little Samantha was still as hyper as can be. Carly stood to go to the bathroom and Samantha said, "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom. Don't you think you should be in bed now, Samantha? Don't you have school?" Carly asked.

"We just got out of preschool for the summer. I can't wait to be a kinder-" That was all Carly heard because she left the room to go to the bathroom. She could still Samantha's voice faintly as she walked away from the room.

She quickly went to the bathroom so she could go to bed. She was extremely exhausted from everything she had been through that day.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she heard smacking noises. It was coming from down the hallway. She tiptoed until she reached future Freddie and Carly's bedroom. She peaked in a tad, and saw something that made her heart flutter.

They were kissing. It wasn't just a peck though, it was passionate kissing. Carly was leaning against the frame of the bed with her arms laced around her husband's neck. Freddie had his hands gently placed on her waist. Every couple of kisses, he would plant one to her neck. Carly heard a very faint moan each time he did that.

Carly couldn't help but picture herself and Freddie in the same position. She wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed on the neck. She wanted Freddie to take charge like that now. Fantasies popped in her head, but she forced them way. _Stupid hormones. _She thought. _It's only hormones, nothing more._

As they started to move to the bed, Carly knew that that was her cue to leave. She turned quickly to run back to her room when she ran into Freddie. Her face was flustered and she hoped he wouldn't see what the future versions of them were doing.

"Hi, Freddie."

"Hey. I was just coming to talk to…the other me," he said. Carly smiled at his choice of words. Her smile faded when she realized that he wanted to go into the room she was just peeping in.

"No! You can't go in there," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because, they're sleeping. Yeah, I came to say goodnight but found out they're sleeping," she lied.

"Oh, alright. I'll just go to bed, then," he said. "Goodnight." He started to turn away when Carly beckoned for him.

"Freddie, wait."

He stopped and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"We have to talk about this."

"About what?" Freddie asked, clueless.

"What do you think? Our relationship, Freddie!" She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a bit. "Where do we stand?"

"We're friends, right?" He asked.

"But look at what we are in the future," she said, pointing at the bedroom she was just in. "In the future we have three, wonderful children. We are married! We can't keep saying that we only have friendly feelings toward each other." Carly was shocked at what just came out her mouth. It seemed that only seconds ago, she was denying feelings toward Freddie. As she was admitting this to Freddie, she was admitting it to herself.

"You don't mean that. You only think you have feelings for me because in the future we're "married"." He put quotes around married. "It's just like when I saved your life, Carly. You don't like me like that, and you never will."

"You think you can just tell me what I feel?" Carly asked angrily, tears threatening to fall. "I know what I feel Freddie, and I love you."

"No you don't, Carly." He turned away, but turned back for a second before leaving and said, "Besides, I have a girlfriend."

He left. Carly stood there in the hallway. Tears falling from her eyes. At that moment, all she wanted was to cry into Sam or Spencer's arms. For the first time in her life, she wanted to be as far away from Freddie as possible.

* * *

End of chapter 6! Two or three more chapters to go! It's still in thought process. Feedback would be nice!


	7. Returning Home

Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future.

Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. So don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Returning Home

Carly and Freddie avoided each other. They only saw one another at dinner and once in a while during the day. Carly felt humiliated. She wanted to speak with him, but didn't. It seemed like there was no convincing him.

Freddie spent a lot of time with his future self, building the time machine. That was the most important thing to him; to get home and see his girlfriend again.

Carly spent her time with her future self and the kids. She got used to calling her future self Lee. Carly was scared that the future would be altered because of Freddie's aloofness. But Lee always told her there was nothing to worry about, even though it didn't change Carly's mind.

Carly was playing with Charlotte on the living room floor while Lee was on the couch teaching Samantha how to sew. Samantha got excited when she did a few stitches on her own. Dylan was playing with a robot toy on the ground, trying to get it to work (it was broken).

Carly was helping Charlotte build blocks. Charlotte stacked them on top of each other neatly while Carly kept handing her blocks. Charlotte was trying to see how many blocks she could put on top of each other until they fell.

"Seven…" Charlotte said. Carly handed her another block. "Eight… I beat your record Dylan! You only could do seven!" Carly handed her another block. "What comes after eight?"

"Nine," Carly told her, smiling.

"Oh yeah! Nine…Hey! Dylan!" Charlotte screamed when her blocks fell over. Carly looked over at Dylan who apparently got his robot to work and it knocked over the blocks.

"I swear I didn't mean to!" He yelled defensively.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!

"Did not!"

"Charlotte! Dylan! Calm down!" Lee yelled. She walked over to them and sat down on the floor with them. "Dylan… Did you knock over her blocks?"

"Yes… But I didn't mean to!" He yelled at Charlotte.

"Did t-" Charlotte almost said when Lee covered her mouth.

Lee asked Dylan, "You're going to be more careful with your robot for now on, right?"

"Yes, mom."

"See, Charlotte. It was an accident," Lee said trying to convince her youngest child.

Charlotte pouted and said, "Ok. I'm sorry for yelling at you Dylan."

"It's ok," Dylan said with his head down. They hugged and went back to their toys.

Carly was shocked. She wanted to cry. She never knew that she could end up being such a wonderful parent. Lee handled the situation perfectly. Carly smiled at Lee, admiring her. She couldn't wait for the future now, to be with these wonderful children.

Carly wiped a tear out of her eye forcing herself to stop. Of course, she wouldn't have these children. Because her and Freddie would probably never get married.

While Carly was thinking, Freddie and his future self had come into the living room, with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

Lee was the first to talk, "What's going on?" She asked.

"We finished it! It works, too!" Future Freddie yelled.

"Really? You tested it?" Lee asked.

"Yes! We made it so it's a portal and you just walk right through it! I tied myself to a rope and walked in with the appropriate time set. I saw Seattle in 2010!" Freddie said, obviously very excited.

"That's great!" Lee yelled. She went to give her husband a hug.

Freddie ran over to Carly and wrapped his arms around her. Carly was shocked. She stood there for a moment with her arms dangling awkwardly at her sides. She eventually hugged back. They just stood there, hugging for a couple of minutes.

Freddie quickly let go after those minutes, realizing his mistake. He coughed nonchalantly. Carly was blushing all over.

"Um, so when do we leave?" Carly asked.

"When you're ready!" Future Freddie said. "You can leave as soon as you're ready to go." Carly wasn't sure what he meant by "ready". It's not like they had luggage or anything. All they had was the clothes they borrowed.

Carly turned to Freddie. "When you do want to leave?" She asked, not really wanting to look at him.

"It's your call," he said. This made Carly's face lighten up. Freddie was finally thinking about what she wanted. He was showing kindness to her for the first time in a long time.

Carly glanced at the clock, It was 7:23pm. She suggested, "How about we leave at 8:00? That'll give us some time to say good-bye."

"Sounds like a plan," Freddie said. He went off with his future self somewhere.

Carly turned to Lee, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for everything, Lee. It was so great getting to meet you." Carly said as if she wasn't talking to herself. But it wasn't her. She wasn't the person Lee was yet. She was insecure, goofy, and intelligent. Lee was hopeful, hilarious, and a genius.

Lee went over to hug her, while Carly sobbed into her. Lee stroked her hair, trying to make her feel better. "Carly, it's going to be alright. You will become the person that I am today and Freddie will come around, just wait."

Carly loved the fact that Lee could practically read her mind, since it was her mind ten years ago. Carly had never met a person that she could talk to like Lee. She could tell her everything and not feel like she's conceited by talking so much about herself, because Lee knew exactly how she felt.

"I don't want to leave you," Carly said. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," Lee said. "It was great reminding myself of who I used to be. I miss the days of iCarly. I'm sorry you won't get to see Sam or Spencer in the future."

"I think maybe it's best to just wait. I want there to be some surprises," Carly said as they let go of each other.

Lee smiled. Carly smiled back. The three kids came over to Carly and hugged her. They all were crying.

"I don't want you to leave, Carly!" Charlotte said. "I like you better then my brother!"

"Charlotte!" Lee yelled.

"Just kidding," Charlotte said with her face buried in Carly's chest. Carly let out a chuckle because of her comment.

Samantha and Dylan were both crying as well. It made Carly cry even more. They were all hugging Carly as tight as they possibly could. Even though Carly could barely breathe, she loved it.

They hugged until the cuckoo clock struck eight. Freddie and his future self came into the living room. Freddie looked anxious.

Lee turned to Carly and said, "You can keep the clothes I let you borrow. Same with you Freddie." Carly and Freddie both replied with a "thank you".

Lee took Carly's hand and they made their way into the basement. The stairs leading down into the basement were very steep. The basement was very neat and cool. It had a pool table, hi-def flat screen, and a refrigerator. No wonder Freddie was down there so much.

Carly saw the time machine. It had a portal to walk through, just like Freddie said. It also had buttons on the side to set the date and place.

Carly noticed the date set to June 3rd 2010, and the place was Seattle, Washington and Carly and Freddie's address from their apartments.

Carly turned to Lee to hug her one more time. She then hugged the future Freddie.

Freddie had the clothes he was given in a bag and he was standing in front of the portal. Carly took her bag and walked to him. Freddie grabbed her hand, smiled, and walked into the portal with Carly following behind.

On the other side, they appeared where they were when they first left their present time, in the iCarly studio.

* * *

Yay! Finally done! There will be either two or three more chapters! Please give me feedback! :D


	8. Spilling it Out

Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future.

Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. So don't sue me!

A/N: Over 20 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks to everyone!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Spilling it Out

"Oh my gosh!" Freddie yelled. "We're home!" He was laughing and feeling around his body as if he was checking to see if every body part made the trip with him. A huge smile was plastered on his face. His smile faded when he saw his time machine that he had made before.

Carly didn't want to go near it because it might make them go back in the future again. Freddie ran over to it and picked it up. He walked over to one of the windows, opened it, and threw it out.

He rubbed his hands together as if he just built something amazing. Carly had a big smile on her face. She felt as if her and Freddie were okay again. She went to join him in his laughter and celebration, but he left. He ran out the door and he was gone.

Carly was left there, all alone. She didn't know where Freddie was going, but he wasn't going to be with her. That's all that mattered. Freddie just wasn't the guy he used to be. He wasn't sweet, kind, and dorky like he used to be. He was so…different.

Carly shook her thoughts of Freddie way. She decided to go see Spencer, than call Sam. She went downstairs and found Spencer (who looked awful) with policemen.

The police were questioning Freddie, who stood there with his arms at his sides not saying anything. When Spencer saw Carly, he ran to her and grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Tears were falling down his face. Carly was crying as well.

"Oh my God," Spencer said hoarsely. "Carly."

"Spencer," Carly responded softly. It was almost a whisper.

They hugged and cried for a while, not saying anything. Carly had her eyes closed, but she still knew that the others in the room were staring at them. She sensed it.

Spencer began to stroke her hair gently. He finally spoke after awhile. He whispered, "I love you," in her ear.

Carly smiled, and Spencer felt the smile on him. She repeated the words back to him, pretty much inaudible. Spencer was the only one that heard it.

They finally let go of each other. Carly didn't want to, because she knew what was next. She was going to be questioned.

Freddie looked scared and unsure. Carly figured he wasn't sure if he should tell the police where they really were.

"Come on, why don't you sit down?" Spencer suggested. Carly obliged. Freddie sat down as well.

Carly finally got a real good look of Spencer. He looked terrible. He was wearing dirty sweatpants and a shirt. His hair looked greasy like he hadn't showered. He also looked as though he hadn't had much sleep.

The police went right into questioning, "Where have you two been?" One of them asked.

Freddie glanced at Carly. She caught his eye. They both had no idea what to say to them. Carly quickly thought of something.

"We were stuck, in the car in our third floor. We couldn't get out and we couldn't yell for help because we were so close together," Carly lied. Freddie glared at Carly for coming up with such a bad lie.

The police looked confused. It was obvious they didn't believe them. Freddie played along though.

"Yeah, we _were_ stuck. We were smashed up against the sides of the car so we couldn't speak at all," Freddie continued the lie along. Carly just kept nodding, not making eye contact with anyone in the room except Freddie.

"Why were you in the car in the first place?" A cop asked.

"We dropped some money in it and we both ducked down to get it, so we got stuck," Carly said quickly.

"How did you get out?" Spencer spoke up.

"Um…I don't know, we squeezed out somehow," Carly said unsurely.

"But…" One of the cops started but Spencer interrupted.

"It doesn't even matter what happened. All that matters is that they're safe," Spencer said. He shook all of the cops hands, handed them money and ushered them out. "Thank you guys so much for all of your help," Spencer said while opening the door.

The police left and Carly and Freddie were still on the couch. They were staring at wall in front of them.

"So, are you two hurt at all?" Spencer asked, concerned.

"No, we're fine. Thanks though," Carly told him. Freddie stood up and directed his question to Spencer. "Did my mom freak out?"

"Actually, you're in luck. She's been gone. She left before the day you two went missing to visit a sick relative. She asked me to watch you. I didn't want to call her because I knew she would freak," Spencer said.

"You aren't going to tell her, are you?" Freddie asked.

"Well…" Spencer started. Freddie made a puppy dog face. "No, I guess not." He finished. "But no more going in the car."

"Ok," Carly said.

Freddie smiled. "Well, I'm going to go see Mariah. She's probably wondering what happened to me." Carly scoffed.

He waved, oblivious to Carly's anger, and then left. Carly pouted as she sat on the couch. Spencer noticed her being upset.

He sat down next to her and asked, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Carly bowed her head and didn't say anything, she just shrugged. Spencer became even more concerned, "Are you hurt?" He asked. "Is that why you're crying? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Carly shook her head and said, "I'm not hurt like that."

Spencer was completely confused, so he said, "Ok. Obviously this is girl stuff, so I'll call Sam over."

"Wait, Spencer," Carly pleaded of her brother. He paused before getting up to call Sam. "I think you should know what's wrong."

He sat down again. "Ok, so what's up?" He asked.

Carly took a breath before saying, "It's Freddie."

She took a long pause so Spencer asked, "What about Freddie?"

"I was getting to that!" Carly said. "I feel, different when I'm around him. I get so angry when he talks about his girlfriend or any other girl."

Spencer's eyes widened a bit while Carly continued. "I always told myself that I would never like him as more than a friend, but I think I do. I think it just took seeing Freddie with another girl to realize it." Carly finished. She looked up at Spencer, who was stroking his chin with wide eyes.

"Oh," he said. "I never knew that you felt that way about Freddie." He was obviously uncomfortable.

Carly scoffed. "Spencer! This is serious! What should I do?"

"How should I know?" He asked.

"Because you've been in a ton of relationships! Duh!"

"Yeah, but I've never been in love with someone!"

Carly was shocked at what he said. "I never said I was in love with him. I just said I liked him as more than a friend."

"Well, you're making a big deal out of it! It seems like you are!"

"Teenagers make big deals out of everything! It's what we do! We can't help it!"

"Fine," Spencer said. "Tell him."

"I tried," she said. "He doesn't believe me."

"Then wait until him and his girlfriend break up."

"How do you know if they're going to break up or not?"

"Because," Spencer started. "He'll realize the mistake he's made for passing someone as wonderful as you up."

Carly smiled. "Thanks, Spence."

After Carly said that, Sam walked in. She was holding her phone like she just got a text. She ran to Carly to hug her.

"Carls!" Sam yelled excitedly. "Where have you been?" She hugged Carly tight.

"Her and Freddie were stuck in the car in the iCarly studio," Spencer told Sam.

By habit, Sam said, "That must've stunk, to have to be stuck with Freddie."

Carly told her, "You have no idea how right you are." For the first time, Carly didn't defend Freddie from Sam's remarks. She really didn't care if Sam said something rude.

Sam let go of her. "Where is Freddifer anyway?" She asked.

"He went to go see his girlfriend," Carly told her, making the word "girlfriend" nasal.

Sam made a face of disgust. "I hate that chick," she said.

"Tell me about it," Carly added. "Anyway, how did you know I was home?"

Sam held up her phone and said, "Spencer texted me."

"How did you get here so fast?" Spencer questioned her.

"I hitched a ride on the back of the bus and jumped off, then started to run."

"Why didn't you just take the bus normally?" Carly asked.

"I didn't have any money. As soon as I heard you were back, I put shoes on and ran," Sam told Carly.

Carly smiled and hugged her friend. She was happy that she had people who cared about her as much as Sam and Spencer did.

Spencer joined in on the hug as well. Sam leaned her head against Spencer's arm, and Spencer smiled.

Carly didn't know what to think of Sam and Spencer's relationship. If they really were going to get married, will Sam like him better than Carly? Carly thought they were good together, she just wasn't sure what to make of it.

The three of them broke apart, Carly had a faint blush on her face. "Sam, I have to talk to you," Carly told her.

Carly ran upstairs and heard Sam following behind. They went to her room and both sat on the bed.

"What's going on, Carls?" Sam asked.

"Ok, you might not believe me when I tell you this. I won't blame you if you don't." Carly said slowly.

"Carly. I know you won't lie to me about anything. Just tell me," Sam said, putting her hands on Carly's shoulders.

Carly took a breath and said, "I wasn't stuck in the car with Freddie."

"What?" Sam asked. "Then, where were you?"

"I _was _with Freddie. Just not in the car," Carly told Sam.

"Ok, where were you guys?" Sam was getting impatient.

"You know how Freddie was building a time machine?" Carly asked her best friend.

Sam frowned. "Yeah…" She said slowly and dragging the word.

"Well, it worked," Carly jumped off of the bed immediately and turned away from Sam.

"Come again?" Sam asked.

Tears started coming from Carly's eyes. "Freddie's…time…machine…worked."

There was a slight pause, then Sam asked, "H-how is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Carly said, turning back to her friend. "It just did. All that matters is that Freddie and I went to the future. We saw things I wish I never saw. Met people I wish I never met." Carly was sobbing. She sat back down on her bed, holding her face in her hands.

Sam stroked her back and said, "I believe you."

Carly removed her face from her hands. "You do?" She hiccupped.

"Yeah. I guess it is probably possible. I just don't understand it," Sam said. "I don't get why you're so shaken up."

"Because, I saw my future," Carly told her.

"What about your future?"

"My future…everything. Job, kids…husband."

"Really?" Sam became more and more interested. "Who is it?"

Carly didn't want to tell her, but she was her best friend. She had to. "Freddie," she said confidently.

Carly was looking Sam straight in the eye. Sam was looking at her. "Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Freddie," Carly said.

"Do…do you love him?" Sam asked.

"I think I might," Carly told her. Sam looked away with her jaw still dropped. "Are you mad?" Carly asked,

"For what? Loving Freddie? I can't be mad at you for that. You love who you do, you can't help it. You might be mad at me because of who I love, though," Sam said.

"Spencer," Carly said quietly.

Sam turned to her. "How do you know?"

"You're married to him in the future, Sam."

Sam's jaw just kept dropping lower and lower after every bit of news she heard. "You're not going to tell Spencer are you?" Sam asked.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't."

"Then I won't," Carly assured her.

"It doesn't weird you out that I love someone who's more than ten years older than me?" Sam asked.

"Just a little, but when you get older it won't be as weird," Carly said.

Sam smiled and hugged Carly. They ended up falling asleep on Carly's bed, while Carly told Sam all about the future.

* * *

End of chapter eight! I think I'm only going to do one more chapter. My goal is 200 reviews for the whole story, so please read and review!


	9. Presently Beautiful

Summary: Spencer and Carly allow Freddie to build a time machine on the third floor in their apartment, and he succeeds. Unfortunately, he doesn't have control over his machine and him and Carly are thrown into the future.

Pairings: Carly/Freddie, Sam/Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. So don't sue me!

A/N: Last chapter! This chapter will have a bit of Sam/Freddie friendship in it.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Presently Beautiful

Carly and her best friend woke up in her room. They talked all night about things they never really told each other before. For the first time in her life, Carly actually felt like she could say Sam _was _her best friend.

It was weird that as long as Carly and Sam had been friends, they never talked about certain things. Things like, their dreams, hopes, fears, et cetera. For the first time, they did.

Carly now knew things about Sam that surprised her, and other things she never knew. Like, Sam always wanted to be a dancer. Carly knew that Sam was a great dancer, but she never thought about her actually pursuing it. She seemed to lazy to care about those kinds of things.

The two friends were eating breakfast in Carly's living room while watching Girly Cow. They were eating a breakfast casserole that Spencer had made. Carly liked it, but Sam LOVED it.

Sam was done with her food within thirty seconds after receiving it. She quickly jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen, holding her plate to Spencer and saying, "More, please?"

Spencer looked at her plate, astonished. He went to his casserole while smiling and getting another piece for Sam. After he plopped the food on her plate, she ran to the couch eating it furiously.

"Sam, calm down," Carly told her friend, but wearing a smile.

"But it's so good!" Sam exclaimed. "I can't help it!"

Carly began to think to herself how Sam and Spencer's married life would be. Would Spencer be the one who cooked and cleaned? Would he be the wife and Sam be the husband? She definitely couldn't picture Sam as a loving, stay-at-home wife.

Spencer took his apron off and put the rest of the food in the fridge. He grabbed his keys and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked as Spencer was heading toward the door.

"To go see Socko. He has these gigantic dice and we're going to play craps. See you later!" He waved and ran out the apartment with a skip in his step.

Carly looked over to the kitchen to see Sam eating the leftover casserole right out of the fridge. She stood up to say something, but decided not to. There was no convincing her friend out of her obsessive food habits.

Carly also noticed Sam watching Spencer as he left. She had a slight smile on her face as she watched him leave.

"You're lucky to have a brother like him," she said.

"Yeah, I guess," Carly said.

"You guess? Why? He's amazing. He's…one of a kind. He's unique," Sam said. "I wish he was my brother, so I wouldn't feel this way."

"Do you mean…lovey?" Carly teased.

Sam glared at her. "Shut it."

Carly laughed. "Sam, it's natural for a girl to like an older guy at least once in her life. Don't feel like a freak."

"Have you ever liked someone way older than you?"

"Well…"

"Well…what?" Sam pestered.

Carly said cautiously, "I had a slight crush on my 6th grade homeroom teacher."

"How slight?"

"I brought him candy everyday."

They were staring each other in the eyes. Sam burst out laughing after she heard this from Carly. Carly eventually joined her, finding humor in her own pathetic ways.

"Now you're in love with a nerd," Sam added, laughing even more.

This made Carly stop laughing. She turned away from Sam, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Sam noticed this.

"Carls, I was just joking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know it's hard. You'll get through it." Sam rubbed her friend's back. Carly resisted.

"You don't understand!" Carly yelled. "Freddie loves Mariah. He doesn't care that those beautiful kids will never be born. He doesn't care at all!"

"You'll find someone else! He's not good enough for you, anyway!" Sam yelled.

Carly gasped in shock and disgust. "How could you say that? If anyone isn't good enough for someone, it's me not good enough for him."

Carly ran after she said that, leaving Sam alone in the living room.

A tear fell down Sam's face. She usually didn't get emotional at really anything but when it came to her best friend, it was a different story.

_How could Carly think she's not good enough for that weasel. She's ten times the person he'll ever be! _Sam thought. _What hope is there for someone like me if someone like Carly has that low of self-esteem?_

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She walked out the front door into the hallway and started pounding on Freddie's door.

Freddie's mom answered. She scoffed and sneered, "Ugh, what do _you_ want?"

"Where's Freddie?" Sam asked calmly.

"He's not home!" Mrs. Benson yelled. Sam heard talking in the apartment that wasn't Mrs. Benson.

"Then who's talking?"

"My…boyfriend!"

"You? Have a boyfriend? Yeah right," Sam shoved the door open and ran to the voice.

She stopped at Freddie's room's doorway. He was sitting at his desk on his laptop and Mariah looked peeved.

"Mariah, stop. I don't want to right now," Freddie told Mariah, oblivious to Sam in the doorway.

"Come on, Freddie! You haven't kissed me since before you got stuck with _her_," Mariah spat.

"I'm busy right now."

"With what? iCarly? I thought you gave it up," she accused.

"Things change, Mariah."

"Come on, Freddie beddie," she said a pet name that made Sam want to gag. Mariah turned Freddie around in his chair to face her. "Just put that laptop away for a couple of minutes and show me why I'm your girlfriend." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Coming mother!" Freddie yelled.

Mariah crossed her arms and yelled, "Your mother didn't call you!"

"Yes, she did. I think you should leave. We'll talk later," Freddie suggested.

Mariah gave up and grabbed her coat. Sam hid in the hallway and waited till she left to talk to Freddie.

"Ok, listen here Fredward," Sam stomped in his room after she heard the front door slam. Freddie jumped out of his seat at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

Sam shut the door and said, "To find out what's the deal with this Mariah chick. You weren't even acting like you liked her. What's that about?"

Freddie stared at his feet. "We have a…complicated relationship."

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone who won't end up forcing you to kiss her?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know."

"Shut up! You do know what you want: Carly. Why are you still with _her_?"

"Because…"

"Because, why? Why, Freddie? Why?"

"I'm not good enough for her!" He yelled. He turned back around his chair.

Sam didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know whether to call him blind, or dumb, or helpless. She didn't know whether to yell at him, or comfort him. She didn't do emotion. Sam heard a slight sob coming from him, and that was when she knew what to do.

She went to him and stroked his back. "Freddie, it's okay, dude."

Freddie froze when he felt her hand on his back. He continued to let her do it, but ceased his crying.

"Carly feels the same way. She told me she thinks she's not good enough for _you_. You have no idea how much she really loves you," Sam told him gently. "She would do anything to show it, but you never let her. You always pushed her away and shoved Mariah in her face.

"Why do you even keep Mariah around? She's a no good, scum-bag. She doesn't deserve you. You deserve Carly, and Carly deserves you."

"Sam?" Freddie finally spoke.

"Yeah, Freddie?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He wondered.

Sam sighed and said, "Because, you're my friend. I care about you and Carly and I want you two to be happy. I know the only way that's going to happen is if you and her are together."

"Really?" Freddie was astonished.

"Really. I meant every word."

They hugged. For the first time, they could actually call each other a friend. Sam liked it, and Freddie liked it.

"Ok, I'm done with this emotion stuff for a while. Go to your woman," Sam commanded.

"Now?"

"Yes, now! Am I speaking Italian? Go!" Sam encouraged.

He ran out the room while Sam stayed there. A couple seconds later he ran back in.

"What are you doing? Go to h-"

"I have something to take care of first," he said. He pulled out his pear phone and dialed some numbers. As he put the phone to his ear, he looked confident.

"Hi, Mariah," Freddie said. "I wanted to call and tell you that we're done. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, I don't want to date you anymore, and I don't want to kiss you ever! You suck at it. Bye!"

Freddie looked overjoyed. "That felt so amazing."

"That _was _amazing. Nice work, kid," Sam complimented. "Now go to Carly!"

"Oh yeah!" He ran out of the room but came back for a second.

"What now?" Sam yelled.

"Thanks, Sam. For everything."

Sam smiled as Freddie ran out of his apartment and into Carly's as fast as he could. He didn't knock or anything. He just ran right in.

"Carly?" He yelled. "Carly? Where are you?"

Carly came down the stairs and stopped at one of the steps, staring at him. "Hi, Freddie. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"I needed to tell you something."

"What?"

"I needed a push from someone first."

"Who?"

"Sam told me the truth. She told me what you told her, what you felt," Freddie said. "Don't ever think that way again. It's isn't true. I'm the jerk. I'm the one who isn't good enough for you. You're perfect."

Carly started gradually down the steps. "You think that I'm perfect?"

"I know you are," he started walking closer to her.

"But, I'm not. I make mistakes too, Freddie. I should've never pushed you away. I'm so sorry."

"I'm over that, Carly. In my eyes, you're perfect."

She was now standing on the bottom step and he was on the floor below it. They were staring at each other in their eyes. There was a long silence until Freddie spoke up, "I'm sorry, Carly. I want you to know how much I love you."

"Say it again," she commanded. "Just those three words."

Freddie smiled and said, "I love you."

She leaned down to him but stopped. "What about Mariah?"

"I dumped-" He was cut off by Carly's lips pushing against his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the stairs, twirling her in the air. Carly had her arms around his neck, gently playing with his hair.

Sam and Spencer were in the doorway, smiling at the pair.

As the two broke apart, they both had red faces and mile wide smiles. Freddie whispered in her, "I can't wait to get married."

* * *

End! I had fun writing this chapter and story. I give big thanks to all of my reviewers! I really want to hear your opinions on the last chapter. Thanks everyone!

-SoonToBeActress (Brianne)


End file.
